The Angels Speak
by tenthintardis
Summary: The Doctor has just discovered an angel statue in the front garden of someone's home. With the help of Abigail, he must figure out the angel's intentions and do whatever he can to stop it. (incomplete) Please review! Thanks!
1. Part One

The Angels Speak

as told by the Doctor

I whipped out my sonic screwdriver, scanning the angel statue. It was normal. No lack of time energy, no outrageous amount of them, what could it want? It's got to be one of them. It can't be any old normal statue. That would be too easy. I'm clever, I should be able to figure this one out. But first, why this house? Who lives here? If it is a normal statue, then whoever lives here put it there.

I walked over to the dark brown door and knocked four times.

The door opened.

"Hello? And who might you be?" asked a young girl with dark blue eyes and chocolate brown hair that curled around her face.

"Smith. John Smith," I lied, flashing the psychic paper, which now made me a statue inspector...if those even exist.

"Statue inspector? What, do you get paid to look at stone? There's a job for everything nowadays. I'm Abigail," she held out her dainty hand. I shook it, nodding my head.

"Right, now Abigail, if I could just come in. I'd like to ask you a few questions. About the angel statue in your front garden."

"It just turned up this morning. I've never seen it before, anywhere. Called my friend to check and make sure it wasn't some Christmas gift," Abigail explained.

"Oh! Is it Christmas already? Time really does fly. Okay. I need to watch that statue. Have you got a while, Abigail?" I asked, putting on my glasses. I don't need them that desperately, they just make me look more clever.

"I've got time for you," she said.

"What was that?" I asked, knowing exactly what she'd whispered.

"What was what?" Oh, she's good.

"Well, tell me everything you've noticed about that statue. Has it...moved?" That's probably going too far. She'll say I'm mad, which isn't exactly a lie.

"Yes."

"What?"

"It's moved." Well, that's not exactly good news. Well, it's bad. Well, it means we're all in danger, but now I know it's not an ordinary stone angel. What if it wants the TARDIS? Well, I've got the key. Nothing's getting in.

"Listen to me, that's no ordinary stone angel statue. It's a Weeping Angel," I told her.

"Well yeah, looks like it's crying," she replied, a smile forming in the corner of her mouth.

"This is no laughing matter. We're in danger," I told her.

"Why is it here? At my house?" Abigail wondered. I thought for a second.

"I don't know. Usually they need time energy or something. That's what they feed on, the energy that comes off people when they're sent back in time. There's only one in your front garden, so we're not in desperate trouble yet, but if more show up, find me. Look for a blue police box," oh no, she's going to find the TARDIS sooner or later. They always do.

"Oi! You're leaving? We've only just met! And how am I supposed to sleep at night with this angel outside my house? It could get me in the middle of the night!" she protested. I couldn't stay with her. That'd just be awkward.

"Well..." I started to protest.

"Please! I don't want to stay here alone with that...that thing!" she begged. I can't resist humans...especially good-looking females...

"Okay, I'll stay. I should sleep on the couch, though. Don't want any-"

"Yes, yes of course. I'll go get blankets," she said. What have I gotten myself in to? A Weeping Angel in the front garden, and I'm sleeping on the sofa owned by a stranger! I sat down on the sofa to take in my surroundings, and Abigail walked in the room with bedding in her arms.

"Here. I'll make the bed-couch for you. After all, you're doing this because I want you to," she said.

"Oh, no you don't have to. I'm capable of putting bedding on a sofa, Abigail. Let me do it," I protested. She wouldn't have it. I tried to explain to her that I'm a stranger, and I only wanted to observe the angel statue.

"You're a guest in my house, and you're helping me. I'll make the bed. Don't argue with me, Mr. Smith."

"Oh...alright," I gave in. She put sheets and blankets, and finally a pillow on the sofa for me.

~chapter two~

I woke the next morning to a rainy day, but with the smell of pancakes in the house and a growling stomach.

Abigail was in the kitchen cooking a feast of breakfast, though there are only two of us.

"Ah, you're up. How did you sleep?" she asked, holding a spatula.

"Quite well, actually. It's been quite a while since I haven't slept in the TARDIS..." I answered, drifting off into thought.

"Slept in the what?"

"Nothing, nothing. So, did the angel give you any trouble? It looks like it's still stationary," I tried changing the subject.

"It's still there, maybe it is just a normal statue," she suggested, "We can figure out more later. Now's time for breakfast. You like pancakes, yeah? That's all I made. All I'm any good at making," Abigail said.

"Sure. Pancakes are great," I smiled, wondering where this day was going to take me.

Abigail had to get to her job in a shop after breakfast, so I was on my own for several hours' time. I went back to the TARDIS, finally, to make sure it was safe from angels.

There it was. My one companion I knew would never be taken from me. My TARDIS. I smiled and unlocked the doors to the blue police box, locking it behind me.

"Alright, what are we in for?" I asked, talking to myself, although I knew the TARDIS could hear me.

"What do the angels want? What do they need? I have to find out more about them," I decided. I headed to the library, which somehow ended up next to the swimming pool, to find a book on the Lonely Assassins. I've got to have one somewhere. As I was looking, I found many interesting things I'd apparently misplaced. An old cane, a sonic screwdriver I used back when Sarah was with me, and tons of old outfits I had. Sometimes I wondered what I would be like in my next regeneration. Regeneration. The curse of the Time Lords, in my opinion. Never truly living out a life. We're forced to keep living. Ah! Here it is! I knew I'd have a book on the angels somewhere. The Lonely Assassins; Why They're Lonely Assassins. That's kind of a redundant title...

"The Lonely Assassins, or as some like to call, the Weeping Angels, feed off time energy, usually not in large numbers to avoid creating disturbances," I read. Well, I knew that. The angels send people back in time and feed on the energy it brings. That still doesn't have the answer I was looking for. Why is one angel outside Abigail's house? I continued to read.

"In some cases, an angel will wait for one person to either go to a large gathering or hold one at their home, and feed on vast amounts of time energy at once."

No. Abigail! It's not just a statue, it's waiting for her to be surrounded by people. It wants more than just her.

~chapter three~

As I ran back to Abigail's house, I pondered what I'd find there. The angel, of course, waiting. Abigail, relaxing after work, maybe? I had to find out what great gathering she was planning, and how to stop the angel from displacing the humans through the past. This is usually the part where I come up with a clever idea and save the day, but now my mind was empty. I didn't have a clue what to do. That was a change.

I returned to Abigail's house out of breath and sweating.

"What happened to you?" she asked, stopping by me then continuing to the refrigerator. "I'll get you some water."

"Angel..." I stammered.

"It hasn't moved, here's your water, John," she confirmed as she handed me the glass of cold water. I drank the entire glass and asked Abigail if she had plans for the weekend.

"Just a baby shower for one of my friends. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"And this event will take place in your home?" I asked, remembering what I'd read in the book.

"Well, yes," Abigail replied, "Is that a problem? I thought you could stay and just tell people you're my cousin, or if you didn't want to do that you could-"

"Shh!" I interjected "Don't have this baby shower. The angel wants you to. You and your friends will all be in danger if you carry out the party," I explained, trying to be stern and serious to get her to cancel.

"Rubbish. It's just a little party! What's an angel statue gonna do?" she asked, laughing. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"I thought you'd figured it out by now. What that stone angel truly is," I told her.

"I realised I was crazy for thinking it'd moved, and you're crazy for believing me. Statues don't move! They never have, and they never will!" There was a knock at the door. Abigail and I both stopped and looked at the door.

"Abigail," I whispered, "go to the window. Is the angel still there?"

She made her way slowly to the front window where the statue had been only moments ago.

"Mr. Smith... It's gone," she solemnly said. I knew it.

"Don't answer the door," I told her, "And my name's not Smith. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? What's your proper name?" she asked. They all usually do.

"Just the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"That angel is out there. Don't open the door," I tried changing the subject. I seem to do that a lot.

"What will it do to us? Kill us? Statues don't kill!" Abigail exclaimed, a look of worry and fear on her face.

"Not when you're looking. And they don't necessarily kill, they'll send you back in time. One touch from an angel and you could end up anywhere in history. Not death, but close to it. The only monsters to kill you nicely," I explained, "Are you scared?"

"You seem to know a lot about these creatures. I think you'll be a useful ally in this situation. Don't leave me, Doctor, if that is your name," she pleaded.

"Aw, how could I resist? Weeping Angels have always intrigued me! Last time I met them I was sent to 1969 with my friend Martha!" I probably shouldn't have said that last part.

"You've met them before? And been to 1969? How could you have possibly gotten back here? Time travel?" she inquired, laughing as she mentioned time travel.

"Yep," I stated, "now let's try and cancel this baby shower, okay?"

"Hold on, mister, you've got some explaining to do!" Abigail protested, "First of all, what's your real name? Second, how'd you get back here from 1969? Where are you from? How did you find me? How do you know so much about the angels? Answer me!"

"Doctor. Time travel. Gallifrey. Saw the angel, had to investigate. Read about them in a book," I answered.

She looked at me like I belonged in a mental hospital, which is actually a look I get quite often.

"Gallifrey? Is that even a proper word? Are you just making stuff up? Disrespecting me? Do I come across as a gullible little girl to you?" she harshly asked, almost yelling at me.

"I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I'm 908 years old, and I'm called the Doctor. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who can help you right now, so are you gonna question me or let me help?"

Abigail looked bewildered.

"Help me, Doctor," was her answer. I loved hearing that.

"Allons-y!" I said, smiling at her.


	2. Part Two

We had to get to the TARDIS. The only prohibition was the Weeping Angel at the front door.

"Is there a back door? We have to get to my...ship," I asked.

"Yeah, over here," Abigail said, leading me to a screen door, "What do you mean, your ship?"

"My...space...ship... You'll see. Come on!" I grabbed her hand and we ran to the TARDIS.

"You've got a space ship? That's not possible!" Abigail said, stammering because she was running.

"I live for not possible," I whispered.

We ran past several houses and trees and street signs until we finally reached the TARDIS. It was parked next to a red fire hydrant a mile or so away from Abigail's house.

"Well?" she asked, "Where's your space ship?"

"Right here.," I said, walking over to the police box with Abigail trailing behind me.

"That's just an old police telephone booth. My mum used to talk about those. She thought they should still be in use. I should take a photo of this one. She'll never believe me."

"Right, well, okay. Come on." I opened the TARDIS doors, and ran to the console. Abigail followed me. She seemed to not notice the Time Lord science. That's a bit uncommon. Usually the whole "it's bigger on the inside" thing happens instantly. Abigail was different.

"How is this gonna help us? Do you have weapons or something?" she asked, still not noticing the interior of the police box.

"Weapons? You probably won't find one anywhere in this ship. No, we'll be using social skills to defeat the angel," I explained.

"Social skills? How?" she asked, chuckling at the thought.

"Like this!" I pulled a lever and the TARDIS dematerialised, producing the sound that makes me so very happy.

"We are going to tell your friends that the party's off. Once we've accomplished that, which will be an accomplishment in itself, believe me, we're going to tell that angel to leave, which I don't think has been attempted before, and if it has, it hasn't worked, so we might end up somewhere back in time with no way of escaping. So, any questions, Miss...?"

"Miller, Abigail Miller, although I don't know why I'm telling you my name when you won't tell me yours," she said, crossing her arms, staring at me.

"Right, then, Abigail Miller, we've got a mission."

"Wait a second..." she began, "didn't we step into that police box?" Here it comes.

"Yes."

"Is it magic? Are we in a magic police box?"

"It's bigger on the inside, not magic," I said.

"This is brilliant! What else can it do?"

"It can travel anywhere in time and space. Anywhere I want to go, through any galaxies and constellations, and any time I want. It's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space," I explained.

"Wow. Where did it come from? The future? How did you get it if it was from the future?" she continued with the questions.

"It's not from the future. In fact, it's from the past. My planet's past. This is an older model of the TARDIS."

"Your planet? You're talking like you're some sort of alien! I didn't think much about it when you said you were from...what was that word? Gallifrey?"

"I am some sort of alien!" I responded.

"What sort? The good sort, I hope?"

"I'm a Time Lord. My home planet is Gallifrey. I borrowed this TARDIS from a museum when I was only about 200 years old. Been travelling ever since."

"200 years old? How old are you now?" Abigail asked, looking a little scared.

"I told you, I'm 908 years old."

"I didn't believe you. I thought you were just being daft. You look about thirty."

"Well, I don't age like humans. I regenerate. Time Lords don't die unless we're killed before regeneration."

"Not fair," she sighed.

"Enough about me, we've got an angel to outwit! Come on!"

"Where are we?"

"In front of your house, on the sidewalk. We're going to get the angel from behind and try and...talk to it," I explained, walking towards the doors of the police box.

"Talking to a stone angel? Rubbish."

"Remember, it's only stone when you're looking."

I opened the doors. We were on Abigail's drive, but the angel wasn't at the front door anymore. It was right in front of us. Anticipating our arrival, I suppose. Or it just saw the TARDIS and decided to come say hello.

"Um, well, Abigail, don't blink," I began,"Stare at it, we've got to get away from the TARDIS, it mustn't be allowed in."

We slowly made our way around the statue, being very careful not to take our eyes off of it.

"Don't take your eyes off that angel while I lock the doors," I told her.

After I locked the TARDIS doors (like a car), forgetting I could've used my sonic screwdriver, I told Abigail to blink, but only when I told her to. I had to come up with a plan that would enable us to try and talk to the Lonely Assassin without it sending us back in time. I pulled Abigail to about three feet away from the angel and planted myself protectively in front of her.

"3...2...1..Blink," I gave the order. We both closed our eyes for a split second, and when we opened them, the angel was standing in front of us; its hands by its side. It was truly beautiful, but there was also something very sinister about it. I pulled my sonic screwdriver out of my suit pocket, pointed it towards the grey angel, and held my finger on the button, ready to press it at a moment's notice.

"Okay, same thing. Close your eyes when I give the command," I was going to reduce the polarity of the neutron flow to enable this angel to speak to us using telepathic networks inside its brain; or the equivalent of a brain.

"Now!" I ordered. We closed our eyes and I did what I could do to obtain verbal contact with the creature.

"Hello? What have you done to me? I seem to be able to send you my thoughts," a cautious, soft voice said, "Can you reply?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Abigail. What do you want with these people?" I asked.

"Yeah- why us? Apparently there are other planets. Go to one of them!" Abigail tried to help, but wasn't really succeeding.

"I feed on time energy. Without that, I will die," the angel said.

"If we open our eyes, will we still be able to communicate?" I wondered aloud.

"I should think so, I've only heard stories, legends, of being able to communicate with other species," it replied.


	3. Part Three

I knew the angel could be lying to us. But why would it be okay with turning to stone? Then again, it probably didn't want to tell us anything about them. There's no way we'd be an ally to this creature. I've got to be weary.

"Okay, Abigail, you can open your eyes now," I said, looking at the stone angel. Its hands weren't covering its face. Maybe this could work in our favour.

"Can you still hear me?" I asked it, "Is the link still there?" Abigail stared at the angel, drifting off into thought, it appeared.

"Yes, there is an open connection. We can still communicate."

"Good, now why have you been outside this woman's house? What is she to you? She's not important!" I asked, my voice raised.

"Oi! Not important?" Abigail interjected.

"Oh, you know what I meant!" I winked at her.

"She is the link. The link between the angels and their feast."

"What do you mean? Feast? On time energy? Is that what you want?"

"Yes! The girl will lead me to a great gathering of humans, where I will have excess amounts of time energy. Enough for an entire clan of Weeping Angels!"

This isn't good. If the Angels got ahold of all that time energy, they might send the majority of the population back into time.

"I still don't understand how I'm a part of all this nonsense," Abigail sighed after I relayed the information.

"It needs you. Well, you're a helpful factor in its plan to send everyone at your friend's baby shower back in time and feed off the mass amount of time energy. If that plan goes well, you'll use more time energy to make more angels, won't you?" I asked the statue.

"That is correct. Doctor, you're clever."

"Are you?," I said, pulling my brainy specs from my pocket and snapping them onto my nose, "You need time energy. What for? You're trying to get it from a large gathering of humans. You want to use it to transform other statues into Weeping Angels. Yeah, that's it! But...what if this gathering doesn't happen? You'd be alone. Am I right?"

Abigail smiled at me. Even though she only heard my side of the conversation, I think she was getting on pretty well. Her eyes and that "you're-so-clever" smile reminded me of Rose...

Stop it! I can't think of Rose at a time like this! Get back to reality!

"Yes," the statue confirmed. That may or may not have made things a bit more complicated, "You won't be able to stop me, Time Lord. I've been planning this for decades."

"How do you know I'm a Time Lord? I never told you!"

"I crept into your mind, searching for clues as to whether you can be trusted with this information. In doing so, I stumble across the information of your species. Time Lords. What a pompous race. Gallifrey was the only planet we couldn't thrive on. Sending your people back in time was irrelevant. You'd just use a time machine and come back. Because of this, we had to go to other planets. Other places where time travel didn't exist yet," it explained. This angel was really beginning to annoy me.

"What's going on?" Abigail asked. I'd completely forgotten that this was a psychic link between the statue and I. She had no idea what we were conversing about, except through what I'd been saying.

"Well, we seem to have reached a small dilemma."

"And that dilemma would be...?"

"It knows I'm a Time Lord. I haven't any more secrets to keep from it. Now that it knows my species, it will automatically expect that I'll react the way they did. The thing is, Abigail, that I was never much like the other Time Lords. I was quite different."

"How so?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I stole the TARDIS. I stole it from the old museum on Gallifrey that held all of the Time Lord relics. I like to tell myself that I was always gonna bring it back, but I know now that was never gonna happen. I dreamt of a different sky. Gallifrey was too old fashioned. It was beautiful, and yes, I miss it, but I wanted change on that raggedy planet. Time Lords considered themselves to be above every other species in the galaxy. I knew we weren't. I knew we were just that; a species. One of so many in the universe. I was Lord President of Gallifrey. Not for long, obviously... I never tell anyone that. You must be special, Abigail Miller. Special, indeed."

Abigail uncrossed her arms. She looked as if she was about to cry. I knew I was. Thinking of Gallifrey brought back so many memories...

"Doctor! Have you forgotten about me?" said a very irritated statue.

"Sorry, where were we? Oh yes, the part where I come up with a plan to save the humans, and myself, for that matter," I said, winking at Abigail.

"What makes you think you can defeat me, Time Lord?" it taunted.

"Well, as long as you're stone, and for the time being, you are, I can pretty much do what I please. Shall I take you to an uninhabited planet do you can live out the rest of your days? Or put you in...say, Times Square, where there are always people in the streets. You'd be stone forever. How does that sound?"

"You seem so sure you'll be able to defeat me."

"I usually am about these kinds of things. Come on, Abigail!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her around the angel, back into the TARDIS. The only thing I could think of to avoid humans getting sent back in time and Weeping Angels repopulating on Earth was to let them do just that.


End file.
